Lean On Me
by PinkSunglassesAndUndershirts
Summary: Blaine calls the only person who wasn't there that night and even though he doesn't tell him anything, it's nice talking to old friends. AKA. The one where Wes fixes everything from across the country. AKA an MJ reaction fic.


_**A/N: I never thought I'd miss Wes and that ridiculous gavel so much. And honestly, it sort of hurt my heart to think of the Warblers as evil. Basically, they have their hearts in the right place, they're just blinded by charisma. So this is how Wes fixes everything. Also there's some Blaine angst but he's happy in the end so it's all good. Yaaaaay cheers. [This is an MJ reaction fic.]**_

_**Also, scroll to the end to hear about my giveaway. **_

* * *

><p>Blaine tossed his phone in the air half heartedly before catching it again. He crossed his left ankle over his right one then uncrossed them and recrossed them the other way. Finally, he leaned back against the headboard with a sigh, pulled the plaid blanket more snuggly against him and turned his attention to his phone.<p>

With a deep breath, he pressed the 'call' button and lifted the phone up to his ear, his heart speeding up with every ring.

_"Go for Wes."_

Blaine exhaled loudly; how did he even think this was a good idea? Wes was going to know something was wrong and Blaine's intention had never been to drag him into this whole mess. Wes was happy, he was at _Harvard_, he wasn't even a Warbler anymore, let alone head of the council, he probably wasn't going to care about the childish antics his ex-choir group had gotten themselves involved in.

Except that Blaine knew that wasn't true. Wes was going to care very much and the last thing Blaine wanted was to seem like he was tattle-tailing.

_"Hello? Blaine? Did you call just to breath in my ear? Because while that's really impressive, we haven't talked in ages and I'd actually like to hear how you've been."_

Despite himself, Blaine laughed lightly, one of his hands reaching up to scratch the back of his head before he dropped it to pick at the blanket. "You were here three weeks ago for Christmas, Wes."

_"I miss you too, buddy."_

Blaine rolled his eyes; he couldn't help but relax slightly, his posture loosening as he slumped down against his pillows. It was so good to feel like he still had some of his old friends, even if it was just Wes and even if he _was_ states away. Because no matter how many different scenarios he had come up with to explain the Warblers',_ his friends',_ actions (he spent a good 15 minutes explaining to Kurt that Sebastian was a radioactive alien from space, disguised as a teenage boy and that he had brainwashed all the Warblers; Kurt patted his arm, told him he was high on painkillers and asked him what movie he wanted to watch next) it didn't stop it from from feeling like he had lost them. It didn't stop the pain. It wasn't just his eye that hurt, even though yeah that hurt like a mother fucker and still the doctor insisted that the surgery had gone as smoothly as they could have hoped for; Blaine was certain something had gone wrong because the pain only seemed to be getting worse.

But his heart hurt too. It hurt _so bad._

There had to be a simple, logical explanation for this, he was sure of it. The Warblers were his _friends_. And yet, all he could hear were the sounds of their fading footsteps mingled with his strangled yells.

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat, blinking rapidly up at the ceiling and willing the tears to go away because _Christ_ he wasn't going to cry on the phone with Wes.

_"Blaine? You okay, man?"_

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry. Sorta hyped up on pain meds."

_"I was wondering why you weren't in school. You got the flu or something? You sound sort of sniffly."_

Damnit. Blaine had tried so hard to sniffle discretely.

"No it's uh - I had surgery. Eye surgery."

_"Eye surgery? How come?"_

"Slushy."

_"Slushy?"_

"Slushy." Confirmed Blaine, earning a low whistle from Wes.

_"Man. I knew you had sensitive eyes but that's ridiculous."_

Blaine made an affirmative noise and neglected to mention what exactly was in the slushy. It wasn't lying. It was holding out on _all_ of the truth. That definitely wasn't lying, okay? Blaine would never lie to his best friend.

_"At least you're finally officially part of the glee club. Isn't that sort of a right of passage or something?"_

Blaine gave a dry laugh. "Something like that." Because it also wasn't lying if his best friend assumed things on his own and Blaine humored him. It wasn't lying at all. Technically Blaine hadn't said anything and Wes had come to his own conclusions over who had slushied him.

_"You sure you're okay, Blaine?"_

Blaine bit his lip harshly, he was seriously considering just telling Wes everything. Wes would know what to do. Wes would have an explanation, he had an explanation for _everything_. He would know what was going on with the Warblers. He'd tell Blaine that they were still his friends. That this was all Sebastian's fault. That they hadn't voluntary ripped Blaine's heart out of his chest and stomped on it with their uniform shoes. Wes would make everything better.

Instead, Blaine sighed and dropped his head back against the headboard with a soft thud.

"Yeah. Just. It hurts and the meds make it hard to think. But uh- I gotta go, okay? Kurt's going to be here soon and I still have to gel my hair."

_"Okay man." _Blaine knew he wasn't convinced and he had to fight the urge to just _tell him everything_ once again. _"Take care. Tell Kurt I said hi."_

"Will do."

_"And hey, Blaine? This was nice. Don't wait till you get yourself hurt to call, okay?"_

Blaine had to blink at the ceiling again as his eyes filled with tears. "I promise." He murmured, hoping that Wes wouldn't catch the way his voice broke towards the end.

_"Good. See you, man."_

"Bye Wes."

Blaine dropped the phone onto the bed next to him and grabbed the nearest pillow, burying his face in it and finally, _finally_ he let the tears fall. And Blaine would never know the full story because that's the way Wes intended it. He'd never know that as soon as he'd hung up the phone, Wes had called Kurt. Kurt who'd been so angry and so hurt and who didn't bother trying to protect the Warblers because he hadn't been friends with them for as long as Blaine had and wasn't going to waste time making excuses for them. And Kurt had told Wes everything. And then Wes had called David and demanded that he call an emergency meeting _without_ Sebastian and Wes had been present that meeting via Skype.

All Blaine knew was that a week and a half later, when he was back at school, the Warblers had shown up on the very same steps he'd serenaded Kurt on last year. Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Brittany had to hold back Santana and Puck who had both taken one look at the Warblers and almost immediately charged at them; in the end it was Kurt's raised hand that had halted their advances before he turned to the Warblers with a quirked eyebrow. And they'd sang "I Want You Back" and then they had shoved past Sebastian (who was inexplicably still their frontman, probably because the Warblers never backed out of a decision) and explained that they didn't literally mean they wanted him back at Dalton (though Thad and Trent had assured him that that would be okay as well) because he was happy at Mickenly and they were happy for him. And Blaine had accepted their apology and blamed the redness of his one visible eye on the eyedrops he had been prescribed and Kurt had texted Wes a thank you.

And the next time the Warblers had a movie night at Trent's house, Blaine had been there with Kurt in tow.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed my little head canon! Let me know what you think? Also, my tumblr is cuddlemeup(.)tumblr(.)come if you want to come love me and be friends. I'm also having a Darren Criss giveaway that I know some of you might be interested in! So check that out. Lot's of love!


End file.
